Next Generation
by JustMeandAlwaysWillBe
Summary: Emma the daughter of Legolas is kidnapped by Orc's at the age of 6. Alex the daughter of Aragon is her best friend. Along her journy to fit in again once back home she befriends Koden and Peter. Will she ever fit in again? What will happen between her and Koden? Read here to find out.
1. Emma

Emma's point of view.

It was a long day for a 6 year old. Dad said that if I wanted to fight I would need to learn about the different weapons. So I spent the day learning all the different types of swords and daggers. So it was no surprise when after dinner I got sent straight to bed. I was woken up to the early light of the morning. When I got up I headed straight down to the dining hall. Dad was already down eating breakfast. We were going to be going to uncal Aragon's today. Daddy said that he would be the best person to teach me. We would be staying there for a week.

I was soooo happy. His daughter Alex was so much fun to play with. She was 1 year younger then me. Alex, her 2 brothers, my brother and I are the only half Elf and half Human children in existence. We were all inmortal. When we were little we were playing tag and she ran straight into daddy. She looked up and because he's so tall she fell over it was so funny.

"Daddy when are we leaving?" I asked my big eyes shining at him.

"Once you're finished your breakfast." He answered.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate it as fast as I could. Then I grabbed my bag and ran to him.

"Can we go now?" I begged.

"Yes we can now." He answered shaking his head and chuckling.

"Be safe you two." Mom called.

As we rode to Gondor dad told me once again the story of the great battle. We had finally arrived in Gondor. When we got to the castle we were greeted by Uncle Aragorn, Auntie Arwen, Alex and her two brothers. My brother Sam decided to stay home. Once the horse stopped I jumped off and ran to Alex. I grabbed her arm and we ran to her room with our parents looking on shaking their heads. We didn't have to start training until tomorrow.

"Alex do you know when uncle Gimli is going to be here?" I asked. She shook her head no in answer.

"Maybe we should pull a prank on them when uncle Gimli get's here," I saw her eye's light up with anticipation.

"Ok so this is what we're going to to." Then I lent over to her and whispered the plan in her ear.

"That's brilliant when will we do it?"

"In about 5 minutes I can see uncle Gimli on the far hills he should be here in ten minutes." We nodded and got to work. Alex went and got a Big bucket and we put it over the main door. it would be too heavy to lift if there was water in it even with magic. We said and enchantment that filled the bucket to the brim with water. Now we just wait. In a few moment's dad and uncle Aragone went the door just as it opened for uncle Gimli. Then it happened. Our bucket of water that we put there fell on them. What we didn't expect was for it to fall on uncle Gimli. It was almost as big as he was.

"What's attacking us Orc's, Men?" He kept ranting till dad and uncle Aragone got the buket off him. We were trying to keep quiet before but after what just happened I don't think we could do it, so we bust out laughing from behind the stairs. Then we were grabbed by the waist and pulled out from under the stairs by Uncle Aragone. We looked at each other with fear.

"So it was you two that did this." He said trying hard not to laugh. Suddenly he just started laughing and put us on his shoulders. We started again to. Then everyone was laughing. Then we all had to clean up for dinner.

All night we were told war stories and adventures until we had to go to bed then we drifted off into a peaceful sleep. We woke up to the sound of trumpets. I guess it was time to start training. We went down and had breakfast. Once we had finished we ran to the court yard. There in front of us were many different weapons. Alex went for a bow and because I couldn't handle a regular one I went for a short sword Then we began. Uncle Aragone trained me and dad trained Alex. It was fun I cut off a dummy's head, twice. Uncle Aragone showed me some pretty advanced moves because he thought I was ready for them. Then we went on a lunch break. Going for a picnic. We had sandwiches, apples, bananas, chocolate and more. We set up on a small hill outside the castle. The rest of the week went by just like this. All too soon it was time to go home. I got on the horse with dad and we were halfway home when it happened.

We got attacked by Orc's. Not just a few but around 3 hundred and they were gaining fast. Very fast. Soon the horse got shot and we fell.

"Emma run now, make it home. I'll cover you." I nodded and ran. But I triped. That split second was all it took. Dad looked at me and was hit over the head. Then they got me. One of them flung me over their shoulder and they all took off. Well might as well just enjoy the ride. Not. About 3 hours later all the water I had drank in Gondor hit me.

"Can we stop?" I asked.

"Why is the little human girl uncomfortable, scared maybe?" The Orc captain asked me.

"No I just really, Really need to pee." I answered. They all just looked at me like I was crazy. But nodded. They set me down and I went into the forest for a few moments. When I came out they were all looking at me.

"Done." I sang cheerfully. And ran ahead of them. What they didn't know was I had found some sugar berry's and eaten almost the whole bushe and when I crash they will have to carry me. Then the Orc captain grabbed me.

"Did you think you could get away from us human?" He growled.

"No, I had sugar berry's." I was almost vibrating in his hands. He gave me a look and set me down. I started to run again soon I was tired. So I just sat down.

"What now human." One asked.

"UP." I demanded holding my arms up like a 3 year old. He just through me over his shoulder and kept going. Finally they set up camp. He set me down and went to get food.

"We need meat." One said.

"Yeah." Said another.

"Why don't we eat her. Have some man flesh."

Before anyone could answer I piped up.

"Well it's not man flesh, it's little girl flesh, and little girls are very, very sweet. Are you sure you want to eat me? Oh and I saw some deer back there though." I said trying to sound sweet and innocent. Yep they thought I was crazy. But I just layed down and fell asleep.


	2. Gone

Legolas's point of view.

I woke up to the smell of pine. Which was strange because around our kingdom was more Maple and Oak trees. I then opened my eye's and looked around. There were dead Orc's around me. It all came back. The chase, the fight and them taking Emma well I was helpless to help her. My little girl was gone. I got up and ran back to Gondor. Gimli was still there he would be leaving tomorrow. When I got there I ran straight to where I knew where I would find them.

The weapon room. When I ran through the doors they look up.

"Legolas what are you doing here? I thought that you would be back in the Wood Elf Kingdom by now?" Aragone stated shooked. Gimli was staring at me as well.

"WheresEmma?" He asked. He had always had a soft spot for the girls.

"They took her, the Orc's took Emma." I managed to get out, my eye's were filling with new tears. Gimli got that look of determination on his face.

"WELL WHAT IN THE NAME OF MORDOR ARE WE WAITING FOR LET'S GO GET HER!" Gimli shouted grabbing the biggest Ax off the wall.

"We need a plan." Aragone stated getting a far off look. Once we got a plain we got our weapons and headed out. We had finally caught up with them. It didn't seem like they had her with them. We all went into battle. After about 5 minutes there was only one left. I grabbed him by the collar of this armor and pulled him up.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" I shouted.

"We sold her. She's long gone and good riddance." He laughs. I grabbed my last arrow and stuck it in his thought. I need to find the bastards that bought my daughter and get her back. I had to go back home to tell Éowyn what had happened. I had made it back to my kingdome. They thought it strange that I came back without Emma. When I got to the palace I went strait to look for Éowyn.

"Hey you're late." I turned around to find her. "What's wrong and wheres Emma?" She asked.

"They took her some Orc's took her and sold her." I was about to cry again. She did.

"They took my baby!" She said between broken sob's.

"What's going on? Mom, dad?" Sam asked. Why did my son have to come in now.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Orc's took your sister and sold her." I said trying to make it short. He then lent against the wall for support.

"But everyone loved Emma. Why would they take her? What are they going to telling everyone? EVERYONE IN THE KINGDOME LOVES HER!" He started out somewhat calm then ended yelling.

"It's late we should go to bed." I announced and left to my room.


	3. Sold for 50 gold coins

Emma point of view

I woke up to swaying. Of course I was over an Orc's shoulder. I thought it was time for some fun. a.k.a annoy the crap out of them.

"I'm hungry." I whined. One of them then shoved a piece of raw meat in my mothe. Expecting me to spit it out. I made them all weirded out by chewing and swallowing it.

"It's a little dry." I commented.

"Ahhh, I can't wait to sell you." He screamed.

"Wait, YOU'RE SELLING ME!" I screamed.

"Yes and good riddance." He said. I just stayed there quiet for the rest of the time. Finally we got to a town. It was a town that dad told me NEVER go into EVER. I was getting strange looks. Maybe the person who buy's me will be nice. I hope.

"How much do you want for the little girl?" A man asked.

"I don't know she is a princess after all." A Orc pretended to think well putting me down.

I started glaring at the Orc.

"What's your name and where are you from?" The Man asked.

"I'm Emma. I'm the Princess of the Wood Elves and Princess of Rohan." I replied looking at the man's sword. "What kind of sword is that?"

"Oh this old thing, it's just a simple short sword." He replied.

"Cool." I said smiling. He smirked at me.

"How much do you want for her?" He asked again.

"How about 50 gold coins. Take it or leave it." He said.

The man gave him the 50 gold coins and the Orc left.

"Come on Emma, let's go." He said taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Were going to the Dwarf Kingdom. I didn't buy you for me." He said.

"Are we going to uncle Gimli's Kingdom?"

"No. How do you know him?" He asked.

"Legolas is my daddy. Gimli isn't my real uncle neither is uncle Aragone." I said smiling. He just looked at me. When we got there, there was an uproar. I looked around and noticed all the goblins. I grabbed the man's sword and started cutting heads. I got some strange looks from them. Then I saw one going for the king. I ran over just as it was raising it's sword and struck the sword through his chest. I looked around and saw all the goblins were dead. Then I looked over at the king. He looked impressed.

"Hello I'm Emma." I said.

"Welcome to the Dwarf Kingdom. I am forever in your dept." He replied. I looked around and the man that had bought me was gone.

"Am I staying here?" I asked.

"If you would like." I nodded vigorously. Then a Dwarf came out and handed me what looked like a chainmail shirt But it wasn't. It was a Mithril Shirt and it was 5 times too big on me.

"Can I have a sword as well this one isn't very good." I asked. The king nodded at one of his servants. They came back a few moments later and handed me a short sword it was amazing. The craftsmanship was beautiful. The hilt had tiny gems in it. I got the biggest smile on my face because of it. One of the servants showed me to my room. I fell onto the bed and went to sleep.

2 MONTHS LATER

still Emma's POV

It's been 2 months since I got kidnapped and sold. I would have gone home but I didn't know how to get home. I had made some new friends in the Dwarf kingdom. My best friends name was Kiley.

"You seem very happy today." Kiley noted. I laughed.

"Tomorrow's my birthday I'm going to be 7. Well I'm going Orc hunting see ya later Kiley." I called running out the gates.

Kileys point of view

Wow Emma Is turning 7 tomorrow. I should let the King know. He thinks of Emma's Daughter. I ran into the throne room.

"Your majesty tomorrow it Emma's birthday I just thought that you may want to know." I said out of breath. He was nodding the entire time.

"I guess that we will need to have a party huh." He replied. I nodded and left.

Emma point of view

Today was my birthday. I had been thinking for 2 months now about it and I thought that I should live on my own for a bit. I would probably go live in the woods. When I got to the throne room I was shocked. There was a birthday party for me. I bet Kiley told the King.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted. I was so happy I could cry.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. After that the fun began. I always loved watching drinking contest and they had one set up. There were three people in it. After 37 beers the first guy passed out after 40 beer the second guy and not knowing he had won the last guy kept drinking till about 59 when he passed out. I laugh like all the others. What do you expect from a 7 year old. I guess not all Dwarf's can hold their beer. I will have to tell the king sooner or later about me leaving. I looked over and there was a knife throwing contest. They weren't doing so well.

"My turn!" I announced. I grabbed a knife and thought it. Unlike the Dwarf's I got got it in the center of the target. I smirked and went to go get some meat. I wonder what kinds of meat they have. When I went over to the food table I saw Kiley with a giant piece of BBQ pork on his knife.

"Hey Kiley! Was it you that told the King it was my birthday?" I asked already knowing the answer. He looked away sheepishly.

"Yes." He murmured. I laughed.

"Well thanks." I giggled. Well he was looking away I stole his meat and took a bite.

"Hey thats my meat!" Kiley stated.

"Yep!" And I walked away with his meat. I was looking for the king to tell him that I wanted to live on my own.

"Your majesty I would like to talk to you." I stated.

"Of course what do you need?" He asked.

"I've been thinking for a bit and I think that I would like to go live by myself in the woods for a bit. I just thought that you should know that." I told him.

"Then I should probably give you some some stuff for you living in the woods." He seemed very upset.

"I hope You don't mind. I just thought that it was time to live my myself." He then got up and left.

I went to go find something more to do. A few moments later the king came back with a bag.

"This is for you." He handed me the bag. When I looked in it there, there were cloths of different sizes some bigger for when I'm older and some smaller for now. There was a big bag of something on the top. Taking it out I looked in it. The bag was full of Gold. There was at least 750 pieces of Gold in there if not more.

"Wow. Thank you. Thank you so much." I placed the bag down and hugged him. He was shocked at first then hugged me back. I then went back to look for my sword. I found it next to Kiley eating more meat.

"Hey Kiley. I'm just thought that you should know that I'm going to be leaving and living the woods. I'm going to miss you dude."

"I'm going to miss you to Emma." He said hanging his head.

"Just go looking for me in the woods maybe we could go hunting together." I smirked. He laughed well nodding his head.

"So when are you leaving?"

"When the party's over." I replied.

"Well then let's go have some fun huh. Maybe we should do a drinking contest just you and me."

"I'm only 7 but sure."

"I should warn you I'm totally going to win." He gloated.

"Yeah right." 'I'm part Elfe I think I would win.' I thought to myself.

Kiley and I sat down and got about 5 drinks to start. I finished mine in about 2 minutes well Kiley was still on his third.

"Can I have some more?" I asked. They gave me about another 7 and I started to drink again. Finally Kiley fell over and started laughing.

"Ok, ok you win. I'm about to pass out."

"I'm starting to feel a slight tingling in my fingers." I said. He was laughing even more now. I just shook my head at him. I looked outside and saw the sun setting.

"I think it's time for me to leave." I announced. There were some protest but I wouldn't change my mind. I grabbed the bag that the king gave me and left.

"Might see you sometime in the woods." I called over my shoulder. Then I got going. Once I got into the forest I started looking for a place to rest.

I finally found a cave when it started to rain. I put the bag on the floor of the cave, laid down and fell asleep. I woke up in the morning to growling. When I had found the cave I didn't get a good look around. I looked up and looking down on me was a huge massive wolf.

"H-hello." I said shaking. The wolf just kept looking at me. I stood up and look the wolf in the eye. Something I shouldn't have done I know. But instead of charging into me the wolf sat down. It's like I had a connection.

'Hello my name is Nila. I'm the Alpha wolf of this pack and all the other pack Alpha's listen to me.' She stated.

"How, how did you get inside my head?" I asked her.

'When a wolf get's a special connection they can go into your mind. If a wolf has a special connection with someone no other wolf can hurt that person. I can also read your mind.' Nila said.

'Sweet.' I said inside my mind. She nodded her big head. I smiled at her. I got up and went outside to go look for something to eat. I saw a bush of blueberry's.I picked one to see if they were any good. They were delicious. I ate the entire bush.

"Hey Nila do you like Orc's?" I asked. I heard a low growl. I turned And her eye's were full of hate.

"I'll take that for a no. I guess I was wondering now if you would like to go Orc hunting." I heard a bark of agreement.

"Let's go." I nodded my head in the direction away from the cave. And we went. We stopped near the border of the forest. There right in front of us was a pack of Orc's.

"Ready?" Nila nodded her head. We charged out I cut off the head of the first Orc and the battle had begun. We finished and headed back into the woods. When we got back to the cave there was a deer on the floor. I cut off a bit of the flank. I started a fire and cut off the fur. I stuck the meat on a stick and held it over the fire. After about half an hour it was finally done cooking. I bit into it. It was delicious. I looked across from the cave. There was a small waterfall and pond. I got up and went to go have a bath. I took off my cloths and went into the water. I went under for a bit and then came up. I looked on the shore and there sat Nila with my bag at her feet. I got up and wrung my hair out. I grabbed my bag and looked through it. I found a small nightgown and put it on. Nila went into the cave and lied down. I put my head on her side and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Emma point of view

I woke up to swaying. Of course I was over an Orc's shoulder. I thought it was time for some fun. a.k.a annoy the crap out of them.

"I'm hungry." I whined. One of them then shoved a piece of raw meat in my mothe. Expecting me to spit it out. I made them all weirded out by chewing and swallowing it.

"It's a little dry." I commented.

"Ahhh, I can't wait to sell you." He screamed.

"Wait, YOU'RE SELLING ME!" I screamed.

"Yes and good riddance." He said. I just stayed there quiet for the rest of the time. Finally we got to a town. It was a town that dad told me NEVER go into EVER. I was getting strange looks. Maybe the person who buy's me will be nice. I hope.

"How much do you want for the little girl?" A man asked.

"I don't know she is a princess after all." A Orc pretended to think well putting me down.

I started glaring at the Orc.

"What's your name and where are you from?" The Man asked.

"I'm Emma. I'm the Princess of the Wood Elves and Princess of Rohan." I replied looking at the man's sword. "What kind of sword is that?"

"Oh this old thing, it's just a simple short sword." He replied.

"Cool." I said smiling. He smirked at me.

"How much do you want for her?" He asked again.

"How about 50 gold coins. Take it or leave it." He said.

The man gave him the 50 gold coins and the Orc left.

"Come on Emma, let's go." He said taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Were going to the Dwarf Kingdom. I didn't buy you for me." He said.

"Are we going to uncle Gimli's Kingdom?"

"No. How do you know him?" He asked.

"Legolas is my daddy. Gimli isn't my real uncle neither is uncle Aragone." I said smiling. He just looked at me. When we got there, there was an uproar. I looked around and noticed all the goblins. I grabbed the man's sword and started cutting heads. I got some strange looks from them. Then I saw one going for the king. I ran over just as it was raising it's sword and struck the sword through his chest. I looked around and saw all the goblins were dead. Then I looked over at the king. He looked impressed.

"Hello I'm Emma." I said.

"Welcome to the Dwarf Kingdom. I am forever in your dept." He replied. I looked around and the man that had bought me was gone.

"Am I staying here?" I asked.

"If you would like." I nodded vigorously. Then a Dwarf came out and handed me what looked like a chainmail shirt But it wasn't. It was a Mithril Shirt and it was 5 times too big on me.

"Can I have a sword as well this one isn't very good." I asked. The king nodded at one of his servants. They came back a few moments later and handed me a short sword it was amazing. The craftsmanship was beautiful. The hilt had tiny gems in it. I got the biggest smile on my face because of it. One of the servants showed me to my room. I fell onto the bed and went to sleep.

2 MONTHS LATER

still Emma's POV

It's been 2 months since I got kidnapped and sold. I would have gone home but I didn't know how to get home. I had made some new friends in the Dwarf kingdom. My best friends name was Kiley.

"You seem very happy today." Kiley noted. I laughed.

"Tomorrow's my birthday I'm going to be 7. Well I'm going Orc hunting see ya later Kiley." I called running out the gates.

Kileys point of view

Wow Emma Is turning 7 tomorrow. I should let the King know. He thinks of Emma's Daughter. I ran into the throne room.

"Your majesty tomorrow it Emma's birthday I just thought that you may want to know." I said out of breath. He was nodding the entire time.

"I guess that we will need to have a party huh." He replied. I nodded and left.

Emma point of view

Today was my birthday. I had been thinking for 2 months now about it and I thought that I should live on my own for a bit. I would probably go live in the woods. When I got to the throne room I was shocked. There was a birthday party for me. I bet Kiley told the King.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted. I was so happy I could cry.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. After that the fun began. I always loved watching drinking contest and they had one set up. There were three people in it. After 37 beers the first guy passed out after 40 beer the second guy and not knowing he had won the last guy kept drinking till about 59 when he passed out. I laugh like all the others. What do you expect from a 7 year old. I guess not all Dwarf's can hold their beer. I will have to tell the king sooner or later about me leaving. I looked over and there was a knife throwing contest. They weren't doing so well.

"My turn!" I announced. I grabbed a knife and thought it. Unlike the Dwarf's I got got it in the center of the target. I smirked and went to go get some meat. I wonder what kinds of meat they have. When I went over to the food table I saw Kiley with a giant piece of BBQ pork on his knife.

"Hey Kiley! Was it you that told the King it was my birthday?" I asked already knowing the answer. He looked away sheepishly.

"Yes." He murmured. I laughed.

"Well thanks." I giggled. Well he was looking away I stole his meat and took a bite.

"Hey thats my meat!" Kiley stated.

"Yep!" And I walked away with his meat. I was looking for the king to tell him that I wanted to live on my own.

"Your majesty I would like to talk to you." I stated.

"Of course what do you need?" He asked.

"I've been thinking for a bit and I think that I would like to go live by myself in the woods for a bit. I just thought that you should know that." I told him.

"Then I should probably give you some some stuff for you living in the woods." He seemed very upset.

"I hope You don't mind. I just thought that it was time to live my myself." He then got up and left.

I went to go find something more to do. A few moments later the king came back with a bag.

"This is for you." He handed me the bag. When I looked in it there, there were cloths of different sizes some bigger for when I'm older and some smaller for now. There was a big bag of something on the top. Taking it out I looked in it. The bag was full of Gold. There was at least 750 pieces of Gold in there if not more.

"Wow. Thank you. Thank you so much." I placed the bag down and hugged him. He was shocked at first then hugged me back. I then went back to look for my sword. I found it next to Kiley eating more meat.

"Hey Kiley. I'm just thought that you should know that I'm going to be leaving and living the woods. I'm going to miss you dude."

"I'm going to miss you to Emma." He said hanging his head.

"Just go looking for me in the woods maybe we could go hunting together." I smirked. He laughed well nodding his head.

"So when are you leaving?"

"When the party's over." I replied.

"Well then let's go have some fun huh. Maybe we should do a drinking contest just you and me."

"I'm only 7 but sure."

"I should warn you I'm totally going to win." He gloated.

"Yeah right." 'I'm part Elfe I think I would win.' I thought to myself.

Kiley and I sat down and got about 5 drinks to start. I finished mine in about 2 minutes well Kiley was still on his third.

"Can I have some more?" I asked. They gave me about another 7 and I started to drink again. Finally Kiley fell over and started laughing.

"Ok, ok you win. I'm about to pass out."

"I'm starting to feel a slight tingling in my fingers." I said. He was laughing even more now. I just shook my head at him. I looked outside and saw the sun setting.

"I think it's time for me to leave." I announced. There were some protest but I wouldn't change my mind. I grabbed the bag that the king gave me and left.

"Might see you sometime in the woods." I called over my shoulder. Then I got going. Once I got into the forest I started looking for a place to rest.

I finally found a cave when it started to rain. I put the bag on the floor of the cave, laid down and fell asleep. I woke up in the morning to growling. When I had found the cave I didn't get a good look around. I looked up and looking down on me was a huge massive wolf.

"H-hello." I said shaking. The wolf just kept looking at me. I stood up and look the wolf in the eye. Something I shouldn't have done I know. But instead of charging into me the wolf sat down. It's like I had a connection.

'Hello my name is Nila. I'm the Alpha wolf of this pack and all the other pack Alpha's listen to me.' She stated.

"How, how did you get inside my head?" I asked her.

'When a wolf get's a special connection they can go into your mind. If a wolf has a special connection with someone no other wolf can hurt that person. I can also read your mind.' Nila said.

'Sweet.' I said inside my mind. She nodded her big head. I smiled at her. I got up and went outside to go look for something to eat. I saw a bush of blueberry's.I picked one to see if they were any good. They were delicious. I ate the entire bush.

"Hey Nila do you like Orc's?" I asked. I heard a low growl. I turned And her eye's were full of hate.

"I'll take that for a no. I guess I was wondering now if you would like to go Orc hunting." I heard a bark of agreement.

"Let's go." I nodded my head in the direction away from the cave. And we went. We stopped near the border of the forest. There right in front of us was a pack of Orc's.

"Ready?" Nila nodded her head. We charged out I cut off the head of the first Orc and the battle had begun. We finished and headed back into the woods. When we got back to the cave there was a deer on the floor. I cut off a bit of the flank. I started a fire and cut off the fur. I stuck the meat on a stick and held it over the fire. After about half an hour it was finally done cooking. I bit into it. It was delicious. I looked across from the cave. There was a small waterfall and pond. I got up and went to go have a bath. I took off my cloths and went into the water. I went under for a bit and then came up. I looked on the shore and there sat Nila with my bag at her feet. I got up and wrung my hair out. I grabbed my bag and looked through it. I found a small nightgown and put it on. Nila went into the cave and lied down. I put my head on her side and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. seven years of age

Legolas's point of view

Yesterday was Emma's birthday she was turning 7 I couldn't believe that I wouldn't be there for it. She was my little girl and she has been gone for 2 months. 2 months without her. I missed her. Everyone did. The Kingdom had gone on search after search trying to find was another search party looking for her now.

"Your majesty. we found something." One of the Elves from the party called.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She was staying in a Dwarf kingdom. They said she left to go live by herself in the woods yesterday." He said hanging his head. We need to find her. I ran to the stables and got onto my new horse Nightfire and took off. I was going up the road to the Dwarf kingdom. On the way there, there were Orc's all across the road. Dead. I do believe that Emma was here. I need to find her and soon. For now I needed to go back to my kingdom.


	5. Back home this is great, I think

7 Years Later

Emma Point Of View

I had been gone for 7 years to the day since I turned 7. It was a weird thought to think that I was now 14 years old. I had bought a full sword when I was ten along with a few dagors. After a had bought them I had found out that they were Elfe made blades. The Mithril shirt fit me now. Every Day was almost the same thing. Get up, get dressed, eat some berry's, go out, hunt some Orc's, sometimes Hide from Orc's, sometimes Prank some Orc's, go back to the cave, eat some meat, go have a bath, Go to bed and go to sleep with Nila by my side. I had already eaten so time to hunt. I decided that today I would wait in a tree for them to pass by then attack. By myself I'm able to take out about 100 Orc's at a time. I found the perfect tree to hide in. I climbed out of site but I could still see and hear everything said from below. Instead of Orc's there were two boy's around my age.

"I heard there's a Goddess that lives in these wood. But if you do her wrong she will kill you." One of them said.

"Wow really Koden I so don't believe you." The second boy said.

"It's true Peter ." Koden said.

Koden has brown hair and is pretty tall and somewhat cute. Peter is short well to me and has blond hair.

"You know you may not want to talk about me like I'm not here. Oh and I'm not a Goddess." I said from my place in the tree.

"Who said that?" Peter asked.

"Wow your friend sorda explained who I am and you ask who is that? Dude thats just sad." I said.

"Told you." Koden said. Finally sitting in the tree was starting to bore me. I flipped and hung upside down. The funny part was I flipped right in front of Peter .

"Hiya." I stated.

"Whoa how did you get in the tree?" He asked.

"Oh I've been waiting for Orc's all day then you two come by and start talking about me." I explained. They just stared at me like I was crazy.

"So where are you from?" I asked.

"Were from Rivendell. We got lost on our way to the Wood Elf Kingdom. Were going for the funeral." He explained.

"Who died? It wasn't Legolas was it?" I asked afraid of what I might hear.

"No after 7 years Emma has finally been presumed dead." He explained.

"Wow would have expected them to look more." I shook my head.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Oh I should probably introduce myself. I'm Emma princess of the Wood Elf's and princess of Rohan." I said sticking my hand out to shake theirs.

"W-what it can't be your meant to be dead." He said shaking. Suddenly there was a howl nearby. They both looked around as Nila came out of the bushes.

"Emma stay behind us. Then we can take you to your family." Koden said. I couldn't help it I started laughing uncontrollably. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey Nila. How are you today." I asked her. I walked over and started rubbing behind her ear just the way she likes it. She started purring deep in her chest.

"Wait hold up you know this wolf and it doesn't eat you?" They asked stunned. I just nodded my head in reply.

"Well if I'm going to be going back then maybe I should go get my stuff we would be more than happy to bring you two along. Unless you would like to stay here for the Orc's to get you?" I stated. After hearing the Orc thing they ran to Nila's side.

"Let's go." Koden said. We walked along the familiar path back to the cave.

"So how long have you two know each other?" I asked.

"Well were twins so forever I guess." Peter stated. I just nodded my head and kept walking. We had finally reached the cave. I ran in and grabbed my bag it mostly just had weapons in it now. When I came out two of the new pups ran out and strate at Koden and Peter .

"Hahahahaha. I've never seen them do this before. Maybe you're there special connection?" I stated. Both boy's just nodded. I guessed that they were having a mind conversation with the pups.

"Well we should get going." I said starting to walk. Both Boy's just followed. After making it back to the path we started walking. About half an hour later we heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Well, well, well look who we have here boy's little miss Emma. How are you?" An Orc taunted.

"Just fine once I cut off your head." I started taking my sword out. I ran at them. There were only 5 and in a matter of minutes they were all dead.

"Let's go before more show up." I started walking down the path again.

"Woah what was that Emma?" Peter asked.

"A typical day for me." Was all I said.

"That was amazing for a girl." Koden started.

"What do you have something against girls?" I asked pissed.

"No it's just that every girl I've ever met have all been wusses." He stated. I nodded. He had just saved his butt. Then I saw it. My home. I had missed it so much. Time to go crash my own funeral. Never thought I would say that.

Chapter 5

Legolas's point of view.

Today we were going to be having a funeral for Emma to bring closer about her disappearance. About 2 week ago she was finally presumed dead. I missed her so much. Other than my family Gimli took it the hardest. She was like his daughter. Aragon, his kids and wife and Gimli were here already. Waiting for the funeral to start. So it began we were about halfway through when the doors opened. We all turned around to look to see who would interrupt the funeral there were to inmortal boy's from Rivendell and a girl that seemed familiar.

"Who are you? You seem familiar." I asked the girl. She giggled.

"I can't believe that you don't know who your own daughter is, dad." She giggled again. No it can't be Emma is dead.

"How can you be Emma she's dead." I said shaking.

"No I'm not. I've been living in the forest for 7 years I would have come home but I didn't know the way. Then I met Koden and Peter in the woods and told me where they were going and who the funeral was for. I missed you Daddy." She said with tears in her eye's.

"My little girl." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you daddy I really missed you." She bit through tears. Éwoyn and Sam ran up then. I can't believe that she's back. As her mother and brother hugged her I went to go talk to the boys that brought her back.

"Thank you so much. Koden and Peter I believe. Whatever I can do for you let me know. I'm forever in you debt." They both nodded and Koden was staring at Emma.

"Did you know Emma took out 5 Orc's in about 5 minutes without getting a scratch?" He asked. I didn't but wow she must be an amazing fighter. Only one way to find out.

Emma point of view.

We were walking to the palace. It was taking longer than I thought. At about noon we finally made it to the palace. It should be about the middle of the funeral by now. A Wood Elf's funeral always starts around 10 in the morning and was done around 2. Time to say that I'm alive. Koden and Peter opened the door and we stepped in. Everyone turned around and was staring at us. Everyone was here mom, dad, Sam, uncle Aragon, Aunt Arwen, Alex, her brothers, uncle Gimli, all of the Wood Elves, all of Rohan and some people from Rivendell and Gondor. I was shocked at how many People were here.

"Who are you? You seem familiar." Dad asked standing up.I giggled. I hadn't giggled in years.

"I can't believe that you don't know who your own daughter is, dad." I giggled again. He looked shocked.

"How can you be Emma she's dead." Dad said shaking.

"No I'm not. I've been living in the forest for 7 years I would have come home but I didn't know the way. Then I met Koden and Peter in the woods and told me where they were going and who the funeral was for. I missed you Daddy." I said with tears in my eye's.

"My little girl." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you daddy I really missed you." I bit through tears. Mom and Sam ran up then. They enveloped me in a hug. Dad walked away to go talk to Peter and Koden. I was so happy to be home. Uncle Gimli ran up then. He hugged me.

"Uncle Gimli, can't, breath!" I wheezed.

"Sorry lass." He said separating himself from me. I just smiled. Then he and mom saw what I was wearing.

"Where did you get a Mithril shirt?" Uncle Gimli asked.

"Yes and you're all dirty." Mom complained.

"I got the Mithril shirt well staying with the Dwarf's. I got it after saving the king's life. Mom of course I'm dirty I've been living in the woods for seven years. But I did have a bath every night." I explained. She nodded. I looked over to see Koden looking at me and dad with an awed expression on his face. I walked over there to see why they were acting like that.

"What's wrong dad?" I was concerned about what was wrong.

"Koden here tell's me that you killed 5 Orc's in 5 minutes. Is that true?" He asked.

"Yeah but that was nothing really. I can kill more than 5 very quickly." I stated. He just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to test your skill then." He replied. I nodded. Dad walked up to the center of the room.

"Everyone tomorrow we will be having a feast to celebrate my daughters return." Dad yelled for all to hear. There was cheering heard all thought out the Wood Elf kingdom. I went to go talk to people but was pulled back by my arm. My immediate reaction was to pull out my sword but I knew I was safe. I looked to see who my attacker was. It was Alex. I had missed her so much.

"Alex! I have missed you so much. What's new?" I questioned.

"Nothing much. What about you? What did you do when you were living in the woods?" She asked.

"I had a routine that I did every day." I explained. She just gave me a look saying 'What are you talking about?'

"Well my routine was get up, get dressed, eat some berry's, go hunt Orc's, some time play pranks on Orc's then hide from them, Go back to the cave,Eat, have a bath, go to sleep curled into Nila's side." I ran through the list on my fingers.

"Ummm who's Nila?" She asked. As if on cue in the hall there was a low growl. Everyone turned at that moment to see a gigantic wolf coming in. There was panic just what I expected.

"Emma, Alex, Koden and Peter get out of here! " Dad screamed. I just shook my head and walked up to the wolf.

"Emma get away from that thing," Dad was still screaming. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on calm down, Nila won't hurt anyone. Promise." People were just staring on. I walked up to Nila and stroked her muzzle.

"Hey Nila, Why are you here?"

'Coming to get you,' I could see her rolling her big eyes.

"I thought that you knew. I'm staying here with my family." I told her. I think I saw a tear roll down her muzzle. I felt it hit my finger. I guess she was crying.

"Hey dad can Nila stay with us. After living with her for 7 years she became my family. I would hate to be separated from her," I admitted looking down at my feet. Dad sighed clearly defeated by "The Look" I gave him.

"Fine but,"

"But," I repeated.

"She needs to stay outside," I was about to argue. "no buts."I sighed defeated. I just nodded. I least I got to keep her. It was better than nothing. I looked at the grand clock made of Oak. It read 11:45 p.m.

"Emma go have a bath," Mom commanded. Wow living in the wood looked a bit better no bossy adults. I hung my head and began walking towards the stairs.

"Theres should be a nightgown in there," she called after me. I just kept walking. I got to the bathroom and there was a steaming bath waiting for me. I hadn't had a warm bath for 7 years. All of mine had been cool from the pond water. I striped and went into the nice warm water.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I sighed in contented. I sat there happily for what seemed like ages. Finally I washed my hair and got out. I dried my hair and put on the dress. It was light and didn't look like a nightgown but it was. After drying my hair I walked out. I was about to go into the room I hadn't seen since I was 6. There was an ear piercing scream from down the stairs. I grabbed my sword and booked it down. Instead of there being Orc's or Goblins or something evil, there was. A broken dish.

'Come on you scream over a fugein broken dish!' I cursed in my mind.

"Princess why do you have a sword? Did something happen?" A maid asked.

"No I thought that we were being attacked. So I grabbed my sword and ran down here." I just shook my head well I explained. Why did they think that I couldn't handle myself. Like come on I have been living by myself for 7 years. I think that 2 hours won't kill me. Yet anyways. I turned to see everyone looking at me. I felt rather strange. I was in a dress. Last time I wore one it was my 7th birthday. I turned around to face everyone. They were all staring. Mom was rather happy I was in a dress. Me, not so much. My face turned a bright red.

"Orc's, on the horizon!" A scout shouted. I ran up to go get my Mithril shirt. I put it on under my dress. I wonder what the Orc's will do when they see me. I rushed downstairs with my sword in hand. Most of the women were screaming. Well the men were getting their weapons. I felt something had come beside me. I turned my head to fine Alex. Bow in hand and arrows on her back in battle stance.

"Ready when you are," She nodded. I nodded with a smirk on my face.

"We need to hid then we can scare them. It's so funny when they scream," I chuckled. we went behind the staircase and stood very still. The door burst open and in came the Orc's.

"Where's the girl?" The new Orc captain asked my father. He looked at him in disgust.

"You will never get her," Dad spat. Then he grabbed an arrow and stuck it in the Orc's through. That made the other Orc's attack. Alex came from behind the stairs and started fighting. I looked to see everyone fighting. The guards, my uncles, Peter , Koden (They were good fighters,) Alex, dad and me. Dad seemed to be having a blast at the top of the stairs. He grabbed a shield and through it on the ground. Alex and I smirked at each other knowing what was going to happen. Dad jumped on the shield and went down the long staircase, shooting arrows as he want. I don't even know how many Orc's he took out. After about another 5 minutes of fighting there was only one left. I grabbed his head and pulled it back so he was looking at me.

"Why the hell do you Orc's want me so much?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I would never tell you."It spat at me. I let his head go and swung my sword.

"Wrong answer." And with that his head was rolling on the ground, away from my feet towards the door. I looked down at the once cream colored dress was now splattered with red.

"Dam!" I cursed under my breath seeing the cut on my arm going from my elbow to the palm of my hand. Seeing the battle was over mom came running over.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you what so ever?" Panic obvious in her voice.

"Mom I've lived on my own for 7 years and ues to sleep in trees and beside giant wolves. I would prank Orc's just to hear them yell at each other. I think a little cut is fine." I exclaimed exasperated. She then saw my arm and started freaking out. I turned my back to her and ripped my dress.

"Emma what are you doing!" She all but yelled at me.

"Wrapping my arm. What does it look like?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm dripping from my voice. She shook her head and walked away. I looked over to see uncle Gimli and dad arguing over how many Orc's they killed.

'Still trying to outdo one another.' I giggled, in my head,shaking it as I did. I looked over at Alex, she was perfectly fine. I turned my head 40o to see Peter standing over Koden with a worried expression on his face. I looked down to find Koden with a dagger imbedded in between two of his ribs. I ran through the dead bodies over to him. I sank down on my knees next to him. At closer examination I saw it had missed all of his major organs, which was good.

"This is going to hurt k. So take a deep breath well I pull it out." I gripped the handle and saw Koden flinch.

"1,2,3!" I gripped the handle and pulled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He let out a ear piercing scream.

"Calm down. I got it," I said waving the knife in front of his face. Koden nodded and looked like he was going to pass out.

"Peter help me carry him to the medical wing," I exerted well gripping his arms. Peter nodded and picked up Koden's feet. When we got there, there were many bed taken from the battle that just ensued. We found an empty bed and layed him down.


	6. I CAN FEEL MY ARMS!

"This is bad, this is really, really bad!" Peter kept murmuring to himself over and over again. I was trying to think of a way to heal Koden. I had gotten really good at that when I was in the woods.

"Just shut up already!" I growled. It made heads turn. Not once had me or my brother say something like that when we were younger; but what do you expect when you're only company was Wolf's, trees, Orc's and some travelers every now and then. Peter looked at me with wide eyes.

"If you want me to help your brother then I need you to be quiet," I explained trying to be as nice as possible.

I looked to see if the wound would get infected. I put some antiseptic in and on it and started a very basic Elvish chant that would help anything heal. The wound started to close which was a good thing for Koden. I turned back to talk to Peter when there was a low moan from behind me. There trying to Sit up was Koden.

"Idiot lie down now," I said in a voice that even scared me a bit. Koden did as I commanded. I was glad he did. Once his head hit the pillow again he was out like a candle.

"Well that's done. Peter sit down and where did you get hurt?" I asked growing concern in my voice.

"It's, It's nothing." He was not good at lying at all. Well he was saying that he was trying to hid his arm. Before he could get it fully behind his back I gripped his upper arm and pulled it to me.

"Wow your an Idiot Peter . Nice going on trying to hide your ripped flesh from me." Shaking my head I started to pour some antiseptic on it. I could see him gritting his teeth in pain, trying not to cry out.

"This is what you get for not telling me earlier." If looks could kill I would be dead. More than once actually. I smirked back at him well he was glaring. I found some gause nearby and started to rap his arm. It took me a few minutes to finish it.

"Done. Now your not aloud to do anything stupid for the next week." 'Like that will help,' I added in my head. He nodded and walked away. I started to work on my own arm when I heard a low moan come from behind me.

"Hey how ya feeling?" I asked.

"Like I got run over by a horse," He tried to get out while moaning again in pain.

"Well you didn't you just got a knife embedded in between your ribs."He gave me a deadly glare.

"What I fixed you didn't I" He looked down at his raped chest, no knife embedded in it.

"Wha, how,when." He was hyperventilating now.

"When we were still in the great hall. Peter was really scared." I was trying really hard not to laugh. Koden got a smirk on his face.

"Really he was that scared," Koden clarified.

"So much so he was pacing."

"We should pull a prank on him. Pretend that I didn't make it. That I died."

"That's evil. I like the way you think." Koden chuckled.

I was running through the halls looking for Peter . I found him talking with Sam.

"Hey Emma," Sam greeted. I nodded in reply.

"Peter you need to come with me," I was panting to add effect.

"What, why, what happened." He was thoroughly confused.

"It's, it's Koden. He, he didn't make it." Fake tears were now streaming from my eye's. I stood up and tried to wipe them away.

"Come on if you want to see him one last time." Peter nodded and followed like a zombi. When we got there Koden was perfectly still and pale. It really looked like he was dead.

"I, I guess his cut got infected and I didn't clean it fully." Peter now had tears streaming down his face. I couldn't help it I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing. My brothers dead," Peter said accusingly.

"Ah, man Peter you should have seen the look on your face," Koden said sitting up.

"You, you guy's tricked me." We both nodded. He looked pissed. Koden and I started laughing harder now.

"Sor- sorry Peter . It was ,your, brothers, idea." I managed to get out between the laughter. Peter shook his head and left to go find something to do.

"Wow who knew your brother was so much fun to mess with."

"I did." I rolled my eyes at the obvious. Koden and I started talking about our lives. He talked about his life in Rivendell and I told him about my life living in the woods and being kidnapped. It was fun. Koden was almost healed. He was able to leave bed in a day or so. It was nice getting to know him. He was kind, sweet, smart, funny and at times an ass. I don't know what he thought of me thought. Oh well guess I'll never know. Today Koden was going to be released. He must be happy that he was allowed to walk again. Whenever he tried I would push him down and lecture his for minutes on end. He has probably gotten bored of me by now.

"Hey Koden how are you feeling?"

"Fine ready to get out of the bed," He admitted.

"I would be too. Well then you're going to love this. You get to leave today." His eye's lit up in happiness.

"Really? Sweet. But does that mean we can't talk anymore?" He asked.

"No I would love to still talk like we have been lately."

"So yea ready to go?" I asked. He nodded. I held my hand my to help him up, seeing that he hadn't walked for a week but part of that is my fault.

"Can you walk?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes I'm not useless." I just rolled my eyes at him. I let go of his hand just to see if he would fall or not. He took a few unsteady steps and fell flat on his face. I tried really really hard but couldn't hold in my laughter.

"I, I'm so-sorry I ca-can't hel-help it," I said though the laughter.

"Could you help me?" He asked ticked. I held my hand out to help him up. Once he was up I put his arm around my shoulder to help him walk.

"Let's go see if we can find Peter ," I suggested. He nodded and we headed off. We looked everywhere but the main hall. We finally found Peter talking to Alex. She seemed to be trying to hold in her laughter.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat to get their attention. They looked over to see me holding Koden up so he wouldn't fall.

"Peter can you get your brother before my arm falls off, he's really heavy," I asked.

"Hey I take offense to that," Koden screamed.

"Boo hoo cry me a river." Peter came over to support Koden and I got his arm off me.

"I can feel my arms and side again!" I yelled sarcastically. Koden gave me a death glare. I rolled my eyes and turned to Alex.

"Well now that Koden is better maybe we will finally have the feast," I guessed.

"Totally! Maybe we should see if Peter and Koden want to help us and plan with us that epic prank we want to do." I nodded in agreement. I was trying to think of a good prank that we could do to make everyone freak out. The wheels were turning in my mind as I thought. I started to pace the rooms length.

"Hmmm." I hadn't realised that I had made a sound until the hum reached my ear. We needed to think of the prank of the century. I finally got it. I ran to Alex and told her my plan.

"That's brilliant. Simply brilliant," She exclaimed. I gave a small bow and giggled.


End file.
